Doubling Entendres With the Voicings
by kiwiana.inked
Summary: Ruby gets snarky, and Dean likes it a little too much


"You're pathetic," she sneers, and you don't know whether to blow her a sarcastic kiss or flip her the bird. You settle for the latter, and her laugh, scornful though it is, is oddly flirtatious at the same time.

It's a little unnerving, so you turn your back on her and try to focus on what Sam's saying. You tell your dick firmly to stay where it is, and mercifully, it does - because there's no fucking way you'd ever be attracted to a demon.

~*~

"You couldn't handle me," she smirks as the two of you sit awkwardly in the motel room, the challenge clear in her eyes. You ignore her until she leans closer and whispers, "Not like that brother of yours..."

You snap at that, and suddenly you're kissing her roughly, tugging on that bewitchingly dark hair hard enough that any normal girl would be screaming in pain.

She's not a normal girl, though, and you're pretty sure you should be pushing away in disgust - but the thing is, when she's moaning and wrapping herself around you, it's pretty hard to remember _why_ this is so wrong. And holy crap, what she's doing with her tongue? Yeah, there's no way you're going to not fuck her now.

You toss her lightly on the bed and lean over her. You pull your shirt over your head as she fumbles with the button on your jeans, and her touch has you rock-hard and aching for it; suddenly it occurs to you that you haven't had sex with anyone but your own right hand since you were... gone. The realisation leaves you hungry for more, so you spread her legs and leave a trail of kisses from her knee right up her thigh, hoisting her skirt up over her waist as you go.

Your tongue flickers over her clit, and the sudden, desperate moan she elicits goes straight to your already throbbing cock. You run your tongue around the outer edges of her pussy - teasing, taunting - before moving back to her clit as you slide two fingers inside her. She gasps and bucks against you, and you use your free hand to hold her hip down, keeping you in control.

She loves it, too. The filth streaming out of her mouth is unbelievable - _Oh fuck yeah, right there, like that, oh fuck, don't stop you son of a bitch_ - and you can't help but grin a little as you pull away. Demon or not, you love it when they can't get enough of you.

"Too much for you?" she gasps, but the sarcasm's lost amongst the raw lust in her voice. You just raise an eyebrow in return, and pull your wallet out of your discarded jeans for a condom. She bites her lip, and her legs part just a little more - a move you'd swear was unintentional if her eyes weren't locked on yours.

You quickly roll the condom on and squeeze the base of your cock, hoping to keep yourself at bay just a little longer. You lean in and kiss her, deep and dirty; you realise that she'll be able to taste herself on you and suddenly you need to be inside her _right fucking now_.

You pull back from the kiss and position yourself at her entrance. She's looking right at you with something like amusement playing on her face. You wonder if she's planning something, but you're too worked up to care. As you slide inside her, she looks right at you - and her eyes flash black.

There's a loud crack and a snarled, "Bitch!", and it's not until she turns back towards you, grinning, that you realise you backhanded her. You're probably more shocked that she is. You've never been into rough sex - from what you can tell, that's always been Sam's thing - but you saw _demon_ and responded instinctively.

There's a couple of seconds of tense silence as you eye each other, and it's not until she clenches around you that you realise you're still inside her.

"Well gosh, Dean," she purrs. "Didn't know you had it in you!"

And that's it - you can't take any more of her shit. Before she can say anything else, you flip her over onto her hands and knees, grip her hair tight enough to hurt, and thrust into her. She moans and pushes back against you, which only encourages you to go harder, deeper.

The hand that isn't yanking her hair back is gripping her thigh hard enough to leave bruises under your fingers, and there's a bizarre eroticism in marking her, taking her as your own. She shudders under you, screaming your name, and the sound is enough to send you over the edge with her, groaning.

You've always been the one to love and leave, but you've barely recovered from the most mind-blowing orgasm you've had in awhile when she's dressed and heading out the door.

"Ruby-" it's odd saying her name without disgust or anger, but she just smiles at you.

"See you round, Dean."

~*~

"Guess who's coming to dinner!" she crows, and you curse yourself for getting sucked into her bullshit; you take a sick kind of pleasure in running her through with her own knife. Then you turn to your brother, and the two of you stand ready to tackle the Devil.


End file.
